Je n'ai jamais promis d'être sérieuse
by Alice Oneechan
Summary: Elle se dirigea calmement vers la poubelle la plus proche et y jeta la serviette devenue à présent rouge sang. La plupart des élèves avaient quittés le réfectoire, Gingka, le roux essaya lui aussi de s'éclipser discrètement, ce fut raté, Madoka attrapa un couteau et le lança en sa direction, il se planta à raz du crâne du lâche dans le mur derrière lui. Pas de couple avec les OCs.


_**Dans le centre-ville, 7H25.**_

La foule étouffante semblait en faire exprès de prendre le même chemin qu'elle, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas et elle savait très bien… Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas Melody de s'imaginer des centaines de stalkers différents. Elle marchait dans les rues sans but précis… Pourquoi était-ce si animé à cette heure ci ? Se questionna la jeune fille en mâchant du chewing-gum. Elle se trouva simplement débile à se poser cette question et y répondit elle même. C'est pas la cambrousse ici ! Tokyo, mais Tokyo quoi ! Cette putain de ville la plus grande du Japon !

Durant son monologue sans fin, Melody percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un en question se retourna lentement, trèèèès lentement… on aurait pu mettre une musique de suspense dans les films ça serai revenu au même… Quand les yeux de la personne rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune fille, ce fut un grand silence. Les deux personnes se regardaient sans décrocher un mot… Vive le jeu du « je te regarde, tu me regardes » ! La personne qui se trouvait en face de Melody faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, des cernes sous des yeux mis-clos doublaient la dose de fatigue présente, un visage fin, une peau blafarde et une lenteur incroyable de mouvement. Le combat de regard ne dura que deux minutes, la personne que Melody avait bousculé s'en allait, sans avoir ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Durant ce moment, Melody ne pu identifier que le genre de cette personne, en l'occurrence une femme, la couleur rose claire de longs cheveux raides et décoiffés et ce bleu azur… Ce magnifique bleu sur lequel la jeune fille s'était éternisée, ce bleu, cette pureté, le ciel, la mer, l'innocence… Ce bleu éteint des yeux de cette jeune femme détruite par on ne sait qui ou quoi…

Melody resta scotchée sur place à regarder l'endroit où avait disparue cette personne comme si elle y était encore. Un gamin qui passait par là avec sa glace dans les mains heurta la jeune fille, il tomba par terre, sa glace ayant fini à côté de lui, par terre aussi. Il regarda Melody qui n'avait pas lâché du regard cet endroit précis de la rue. Il se leva et regarda sa glace par terre.

**« Oh bah non alors ! C'était la nouvelle glace fraise-caramel et smarties ! Moi qui voulait y goûter devant Ben-ben, Kéké et les autres pour les rendre jaloux... »**

Le petit blondinet se redressa sur ses pieds et se frotta le derrière. Il regardait à nouveau Melody, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il lui fit coucou devant les yeux jusqu'au moment où il vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Melody n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien, ne bougeait pas… Elle avait l'impression de ne penser à rien… Pourtant elle se sentit très mal… Comme si quelque chose était rentré en elle, quelque chose de mauvais… Elle voyait flou et ne bougeait toujours pas.

**« Hé hoooo ! »**

Melody sursauta et regarda d'où pouvait provenir cette voix. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche…

**« En bas, ici ! »**

Melody regarda devant elle, un mioche blond avec deux têtes de moins la regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

**« Ça va pas ? »**

**« Ben si très bien pourquoi ? » **répondit Melody méfiante.

**« Tu pleures. »** Déclara finalement le gamin.

Melody fut assez surprise et mis sa main sur ses joues humides, pourquoi avait-elle des larmes qui coulaient ? Elle ne compris pas du tout ce qui se passait, si bien qu'elle en fut un peu bouleversée. Le petit regardait Melody s'essuyer les yeux, toujours sans parler, après tout, il n'avait pas à parler ni même à demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Il dirigea son regard vers son ancienne glace par terre qui commençait déjà à fondre, le printemps était déjà bien avancé, et pourtant il faisait déjà assez chaud pour les baignades à la plage. Les cerisiers étaient en fleur, les pétales roses volaient, ils avaient remplacé le paysage paisible, doux et calme du blanc hiver.

Melody avait désormais les yeux rouges et gonflés, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses larmes avaient coulées, elle n'avait aucune raison de pleurer, surtout maintenant ! Elle s'excusa auprès du gosse qui en profita pour se présenter. Yu, c'était son nom. Melody se présenta à son tour et en profita pour demander quelque chose au petit garçon.

**« Je cherche l'Académie WBBA, tu sais où c'est ? »**

**« Au Nord Est d'ici, Rue des Lierres, tu peux pas la louper, c'est à côté du meilleur fast-food de la ville ! Ils servent des Triple Bœuf Burger à foison ! » **répondit-il enjoué et excité comme un puce.

Melody remercia Yu, qui semblait partir dans des délires de bouffe puis partit de son côté, le laissant en plan. Triple Bœuf Burger fut la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait pendant tout le trajet. Elle adorait les hamburger mais EUX, c'était les meilleurs qu'elle avait mangé. Elle ne pouvait donc pas ne pas y goûter. À ce moment là, elle commençait à espérer qu'ils servaient de la merde dans la cantoche du bahut… Tch, saloperie de morveux.

_**Dans le réfectoire de l'Académie, 7H40.**_

**« Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »**

**« ****Deux minute Kenta, je ne peux pas aller à la vitesse de la lumière ! »**

Une cuillère voltigea d'un bout de la salle à l'autre manquant de percuter des têtes, suivie par des croissants, morceaux de sucres, bouteilles vides etc. Un vrai carnage ! Tous les élèves restant dans la cantine s'occupaient avec une bataille de nourriture et de vaisselle, ceux qui n'ont pas pu partir avant étaient planqués derrière les tables qui ont étés mises sur le côtés pour éviter d'éventuels missiles perdus… Dans un coin, et bien évidemment cachés derrière une table se trouvaient deux amis. L'une, la plus âgée pianotait sur son ordinateur portable une suite de codes et autre bidouillages que personne de normal ne pourrait comprendre, elle avait des lunettes de mécanicienne sur la tête et semblait vraiment concentré dans son truc, à côté d'elle, un « petit » au cheveux verts la regardait faire, vérifiant de temps en temps si la bagarre de cantine matinale ne tournerai pas mal, il s'impatienta et demanda à nouveau à son amie si elle avait trouvé une quelconque information.

**« Kenta, je viens de te dire que je ne peux PAS aller plus vite. Je tiens également à préciser que c'était pas non plus mon idée de pirater le réseau de l'Académie pour trouver des informations peu utiles sur une élève que l'on ne connaît même pas ! »**

**« Il faut quand même savoir si elle sera comme ****cette peste d'Ibila ! » **contra Kenta, en vérifiant que personne ne l'aie entendu.

**« C'est vraiment malhonnête ce qu'on fait... » **soupira l'aînée.

Le raffut derrière eux semblait s'amplifier, Kenta voulu vérifier mais se reçu une bouteille de lait ouverte dans la figure. Trempé, il s'essuya les yeux et découvrit l'origine de cette bouteille : au milieu de tout ce champ de bataille digne d'une troisième guerre mondiale se dressaient ses deux amis sûrement en train de se chercher des noises pour la nourriture.

**« Hé! Benkeï, rends-moi ce triple ****bœuf**** burger ! »** hurla un maigrichon roux et avec un pansement sur le nez.

Une assiette vola et vint s'éclater contre la fenêtre juste à côté de Kenta, suivie par du bacon trempé de mayonnaise. Kenta et son amie, Madoka, se demandèrent comme était-ce possible de manger des hamburgers et des frites au petit déjeuner...

**« Hé hé, Pas question ! Qui part à la chasse perd sa place mon bonhomme ! » **répliqua un grand et gros bonhomme en train de manger le dit triple bœuf burger.

**« Non mais t'a du culot ! J'étais parti pisser et toi tu en profite pour me carotter ma bouffe ! »**

**« Non, je suis juste réaliste, respecte tes aînés, veux-tu ? Et on ne va jamais aux chiottes à table ! »**

**« Va te cuire un œuf au plat, gros tas ! »**

Des chaises furent lancées partout dans le self, puis toutes la vaisselle restante. Jusqu'à ce qu'une assiette garnie atterrisse derrière le petit vert, autrement dit, sur Madoka. Toutes les personnes présentes furent scotchées sur place et se retournèrent vers la mécanicienne, certains attendant la sentence, d'autres se faisant la malle discrètement de peur de prendre à la place des deux guignols. Madoka posa son ordinateur à côté d'elle et se leva. Elle attrapa délicatement une serviette de table qui avait été épargnée et essuya le ketchup aux frites ( ce n'était même plus des frites au ketchup… ) qui avait dégouliné partout sur elle. En particulier dans son T-shirt et sur ses cheveux. Elle se dirigea calmement vers la poubelle la plus proche et y jeta la serviette devenue à présent rouge sang. La plupart des élèves avaient quittés le réfectoire, Gingka, le roux essaya lui aussi de s'éclipser discrètement, ce fut raté, Madoka attrapa un couteau et le lança en sa direction, il se planta à raz du crâne du lâche dans le mur derrière lui. Il se retourna et essaya quelque chose.

**« Euuuh… désolé ? »**

_**À la sortie du réfectoire, 8H00.**_

Madoka sortit du self, suivit de près par le petit Kenta, et de loin par Benkeï et Gingka qui se tenaient la tête, cachant de grosses bosses. Kenta arborait une mine traumatisée tandis que les deux autres avaient les larmes aux yeux et ressemblaient à des enfants à qui on aurait mis la fessée. Les autres élèves qui étaient sortis plus tôt regardaient la scène en silence et se posaient des questions comme : Avec une barre en ferraille ? Pichet ? Table ? Les sixième regardaient Madoka et s'écartaient dès que le petit groupe passait, totalement effrayés. Madoka arborait un sourire innocent, radieux, mais fourbe. Elle se retourna subitement, faisant sauter de peur les deux pleurnichards et lança ingénument :

**« Elle a été renvoyé de son ancien bahut. »**

_**Devant le bureau du principal, 8H30.**_

La sonnerie venait de retentir pour le plus grand malheur bonheur des élèves. Un jeune fille attendait devant le bureau du principal de l'Académie. Cela faisait déjà 30 minutes qu'elle attendait et elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle s'amusa alors à regarder ce qui était inscrit sur le portes. Sur celle devant elle était inscrit :

**« Ryo Hagane, Principale**

**Veuillez patienter »**

Attendre, attendre, elle ne faisait que ça depuis qu'elle était arrivée à ce foutue bahut de tarés. Elle avait vu en arrivant un grand con avec une coiffure débile racketter les sixièmes, une meuf se touchant le cul et les nichons pour voir si ça rebondissait bien… Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait largement moins envie d'étudier ici…

Merde alors ! Elle était invitée, et les invités on les fait pas attendre !

Elle finit par sortir de son sac un tube de colle et des cartouches d'encres à stylo plume.

**À l'intérieur du bureau, 9H00.**

Ryo comptait les minutes, le temps commençait à être très long. Il avait dû nettoyer le self car les sales gosses avaient remis ça… C'était lui qui avait tout nettoyé tout seul, sous les yeux du personnel d'entretien et de sa secrétaire qui semblait rire de sa situation. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est contre la punition de gamin qui devaient se concentrer sur leurs études et qu'ils devaient aussi profiter de leur jeunesse. Il avait dit ça dès son arrivée en tant que nouveau directeur de l'Académie, maintenant, il devait assumer, eh ouais !

Devant lui se trouvait sa fameuse secrétaire, elle triait les papiers et commençait à envoyer les premières heures de colle, parce que oui, il ne peut pas non plus enlever TOUTES les punitions dans l'Académie, ce serait contre les lois. Bien entendu, les noms qui revenaient souvent étaient les mêmes : Kyoya Tategami, Masamune Kadoya, King Eterce… mais le nom qui revenait le plus souvent était celui de Ryuga Atsuka. Ce môme, insupportable, insolent, rebelle, bagarreur, sûrement le pire élément au niveau comportement de toute les Académies de Tokyo ! Il venait d'ailleurs de se faire exclure temporairement alors que nous n'étions qu'en début d'année scolaire… Hikaru Hazama, la CPE et secrétaire de l'Académie, se demanda même si Ryuga allait rester toute l'année ici… Entre menaces envers les autres élèves et professeurs, bagarres au sein et hors du collège contre d'autres garçons, insultes envers tous le monde et comportement insolent et inadapté, il avait vraiment du soucis à se faire pour son avenir, celui-là ! Il y avait aussi d'autres élèves problématiques, même beaucoup, c'était assez étonnant qu'une Académie aussi renommée ai accepté des cas pareils.

**« - Dis-moi, Hikaru, **se lança le proviseur visiblement ennuyé,** cela fait combien de temps que cette petite devait arriver ? »**

**« Cela fait déjà ****1 heure**** qu'elle devrait être là, Monsieur le Proviseur » **lui répondit la bleue pâle.

**« Je vois... »**

Un bruit léger résonna, mais vraiment léger hein, puis on entendit une voix et un rire … farfelu voir diabolique et tordu… Le directeur se leva de son dossier et sourire apparu sur son visage et il s'exclama intérieurement, enfin, là voilà ! Le directeur se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau qu'il ouvrit puis constata avec surprise la nouvelle arrivante, qui elle, le fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, le bras en l'air, comme si elle avait lancé quelque chose. Elle finit par mettre ses mains derrière son dos et elle sourit maladroitement, visiblement gênée que le directeur lui fasse face enfin.

**«Ah… Bonjour… » **elle eut un rire nerveux.

**« Oh bonjour Mademoiselle Surelo, je présume ? Entrez donc dans mon bureau jeune fille ! » **Il sourit.

**« Ah euh… Oui bien sûr… héhé... »**

Melody s'installa sur un siège en face du proviseur, à côté de la CPE et toujours avec son sourire angélique. Elle regarda la pièce en détaille des cadres photo étaient posés sur le bureau, la liste de tous les élèves de l'établissement figurait sur tout un mur de la pièce, la seule chose qui décorait cette endroit était les quelques plantes installées devant la fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur la cour… très intéressant… Le proviseur se décida à se présenter ainsi que Hikaru. Puis il demanda :

**« Cela fait longtemps que vous avez attendu derrière la porte ? »**

**« 1 heure. »**

**« Eh bien alors Melody, vous auriez pu frapper ! »**

**« Ben c'était écrit « Veuillez Patientez », alors moi bah j'ai attendu. »** Répliqua Melody, comme si c'était une évidence .

**« Ah je vois… » **Répondit le proviseur, avec une goutte derrière la tête.

Le directeur commença alors un discours interminable sur son Académie, sa fierté etc. et autre connerie ennuyeuse du genre. Melody commençait à s'endormir lorsque le proviseur lui donna son emploie du temps et lui cita quelques passages important du règlement intérieur. Après maintes affaires réglées et documents complétés, Melody sortit enfin du bureau pour se diriger vers la cours de récrée. Le temps qu'elle avait passé hors du bureau et à l'intérieur avait suffit pour que deux heures passent. Pendant ce temps, le directeur retourna à ses dossiers, lorsque la CPE vint le voir, affichant un mine lassée et lui pria de venir voir hors du bureau. Le directeur se leva et suivit sa collègue et sortit de son bureau. Il regarda Hikaru et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, la bleue pâle lui fit signe de regarder derrière elle, sur les murs et sur le plafond.

En effet, la surprise ne fut pas grande de voir la mine ahurie du proviseur en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui des cartouches avec des ailerons, collées au plafond. Bien évidemment, des gros morceaux de colle étaient restés accroché. Melody, pour s'occuper, avait décidé de faire ce qu'elle appelle de fusées. Elle avait raté plusieurs lancés soit ils ne touchaient pas le plafond, soit ils ne collaient pas. Mais ce ne fut pas tout, en effet, le mur était couvert de dessins plus ou moins réussis fait avec de l'encre. Melody avait envoyé des cartouches pleines pour faire du mur sa toile de peintre amateur… Certaines fusées tombaient du plafond et une vint s'écraser sur le visage de Ryo, qui fut plutôt amusé de la situation. Quand à elle, Hikaru était vraiment exaspérée de son attitude, elle rappela au directeur qu'il devrait nettoyer. À cette remarque il fit la moue d'un gamin à qui on refuserai des bonbons…

Il semblerait qu'un nouvel élément perturbateur vienne d'arriver, comme si les cas d'avant ne suffisaient pas. Que de bonheur.

_**Cour de récréation, 10H22.**_

Melody venait à peine de sortir du bâtiment administratif que déjà tout le monde la dévisageait ce qui l'énerva assez rapidement. Elle se demanda intérieurement pourquoi ces cons la mataient comme une bête de foire. La bleue jurait intérieurement et aurait été prête à casser la figure au premier qui lui adresserait la parole. Afin d'éviter de subir ces regards jusqu'à la sonnerie, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le bâtiment où devait avoir lieu son prochain cours. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, un mec l'interpela.

**« Hé la miss ! On a pas l'droit d'aller dans les bâtiment pendant les pauses ! »**

Elle se retourna et hurla.

**« Rho ta gueule, blaireau ! »**

Melody rentra dans le bâtiment sans prêter attention aux remarques du mec qui l'avait emmerdé. Et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, seul problème : elle ne connaissait absolument rien de cet endroit et se perdit dans les couloirs longs et interminable du plus petit bâtiment de l'Académie… C'était clairement son jour de chance. L'idée de se promener au p'tit bonheur la chance dans le bâtiment l'effleura, elle n'aurais qu'à éviter les endroits des sixième, la honte si elle se retrouvait dans une classe de gosses bouffant leur crottes de nez ! Ou alors elle devrait menacer un microbe pour lui donner le chemin à prendre… Melody n'avait pas envie qu'on la prenne pour une abrutie, elle décida donc de choisir la première option. La bleue et violette fut tellement concentrée à regarder les panneaux de chaque classe qu'elle ne fit pas attention à où elle allait et percuta -encore une fois- quelqu'un, décidément elle attirait les gens comme un aimant !

**« Putain, tu peux pas faire gaffe ****?****! »** hurla calmement et gracieusement cette énième personne bousculée, ironie bien entendu.

Melody leva la tête, parce que oui, le mec était plus grand qu'elle, puis le regarda en faisant des bulles avec son chewing-gum. Le mec semblait vraiment très chelou, il avait l'attitude d'un délinquant, des fringues déchirés de partout, des cheveux en vrac comme la crinière d'un lion, d'une couleur vert kaki bizarre au passage… Il avait de beaux yeux bleu azur, Melody aurait pu en tomber amoureuse s'il avait pas l'air aussi con et menaçant et… bref y'avait que les yeux qu'elle aimait et encore ! Enfin le mec la regardait d'un air très menaçant qui voulait tout dire, et vu la chance que la jeune fille avait depuis le début de la journée, elle sentait qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses plans de s'attirer des ennuis dès le premier jour, ce n'était pas vraiment une magnifique idée… Durant ces premiers jours elle voulait juste se renseigner et observer qui elle pourra martyriser sans problème et ceux qu'elle pourra faire chier jusqu'à dépression mais également quelles personnes il faudrait qu'elle évite pour ne pas trop s'en prendre plein la tronche. Revenons à nos moutons, Melody mâchait toujours son chewing-gum et regarda en détaille la tronche du mec en face d'elle, il avait des cicatrices en forme de croix sur les joues… Merde, sur qui était-elle encore tombé ?

**« Oh, désolé d'avoir effleuré Sa Majesté. » **fut la réplique de Melody bien cinglante qui le fit changer d'attitude.

**« Attends, tu me cherche là? »**

Pendant un moment, le mec fut choqué de la réponse, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se faire clasher comme ça, pensa Melody. Mais après il retrouva son expression colérique, mais en plus colérique qu'avant (si si, c'est possible!). La jeune fille reconnu en lui le type populaire du bahut qu'il fallait suivre comme un chien ou lui foutre la paix sous peine d'utiliser ses dents comme dentier au mur. Mais en y réfléchissant, Melody se dit que ça pourrait être drôle de mettre à bout de type là, les jeux les plus drôles sont souvent les plus dangereux… Le danger, c'est cool. C'était tellement paradoxal ! Oulà, la bleue commençait à se sentir intelligente devant une racaille au bac à sable de 2m², bon c'était pas dur et pas étonnant face à un type comme ça, mais elle ? Devenir intelligente ? Melody optait pour la technique du plan A, c'est-à dire énerver le rigolo devant elle et si ça tournait mal, ben ça aurait été le plan B.

« **Pas besoin, tu es déjà devant moi! »**

**« ...! »**

La jeune fille voyant l'homme en vert devant elle s'énerver de plus en plus, sa réplique fut simple : un magnifique poing qu'il lui aurait mis en pleine poire si elle n'avait pas eu de bons réflexes. Elle s'était esquivée sur le côté le long du mur. Il la regardait avec surprise et elle lui tira la langue et lui rigola à la figure. La sonnerie la sauva d'un fauve prêt à sauter sur sa proie, bah en fait, elle s'était déjà barrée en courant, en riant comme une demeurée, pour pas arriver à la bourre et surtout pour pas se faire refaire le visage, il était suffisamment beau comme ça. Elle s'en foutait pas mal d'un pauv' type comme lui, ou voir un malade mental, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'arriver en retard, et puis, elle aurait tout le reste de l'année pour se foutre de lui ! Donc elle courrait au hasard dans les couloirs en cherchant sa classe qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé.

_**Salle de classe des 3èmeB, 10H36.**_

Madoka attendait que le professeur arrive pour commencer le cours, il était toujours en retard ! Cela l'énervait, perdre du temps. Autour d'elle, toute la classe profitait du retard de l'enseignant pour chahuter, comme se lancer des stylos, faire un bataille d'avions en papier… Toujours en train d'agir comme des gosses ! Madoka regardait attentivement Gingka, son ami d'enfance, il défiait Masamune à la bataille d'avions en papier alors qu'il savait très bien que personne n'arrivait à battre le deuxième plus grand élément perturbateur de la classe à ce jeu là… Ses avions étaient toujours minutieusement préparés au moindre petit plis de ses doigts souvent tachés d'encre, il se dévouait à cette « passion » depuis tout petit, chacun de ses avions avait droit à son lot de compliment de sa part. Mais que ce soit apparence ou performances, ces deux points s'égalisaient. Les avions de Masamune volaient toujours très bien, loin et surtout sans partir dans tous les sens. Gingka ne retenait jamais la raclée qu'il se prenait à chaque combat… Madoka préféra alors ignorer ce massacre et concentra son esprit sur les informations qu'elle avait trouvé sur la nouvelle élève qui devait intégrer l'Académie depuis la rentrée scolaire, c'est-à dire depuis déjà 1 mois et demi et personne ne savait pourquoi elle n'était pas venue dès le début… La mécanicienne espéra fortement qu'elle n'allait pas être de la même trempe que la bande de pestes d'Ibila… Nom bizarre déjà pour commencer. Ensuite, c'était une fille qui prenait tout le temps soin d'elle, tout le temps à se rhabiller se recoiffer, se plaindre et gémir quand elle se cassait un ongle...etc dans les toilettes. Elle avait tous les garçons à ses pieds, juste grâce à une tonne et demie de maquillage sur la figure et aucune chair sur son corps, définition elle-même du mot anorexie. Et par dessus le marché, cette fille était aussi populaire que débile et arrogante... Sans oublier ses deux petits toutous… Mais là c'était mon subtile, les deux filles n'étaient qu'invisibles aux yeux de tout le monde, elles servaient juste d'objet de décoration à leur leader. La seule des trois qui ne nous avaient pas causé d'ennuis était Aoi, contrairement aux deux autres, elle ne se peignait pas la figure… Mais si on ne s'arrête qu'à l'apparence… Le deuxième toutou, elle, était bonde et sa couleur de cheveux résumait bien ce qu'elle était : aussi débile que ses pieds et longue à la détente, complètement ramollie du ciboulot…

Madoka imagina peu à peu ce qu'il adviendra de l'Académie si la nouvelle était aussi débile et cruche que les Picasso qu'ils avaient déjà dans la classe.

Kyoya était venu voir Gingka un peu après la sonnerie, il ne semblait pas être de très bonne humeur, un peu comme tous les jours en fait. Il disait qu'une fille lui avait cherché des crosses (pour reprendre ses termes) et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans l'Académie. Madoka me s'est plus demandé si ce n'était pas lui qui avait cherché les embrouilles, parce que c'était bien son genre. Et il ne comptait pas non plus aller en cours… Ou alors il s'en contrefichait d'arriver en retard, à voir… Rien qu'avec ce que Kyoya avait dit, Madoka imagina le pire : La fille avait été renvoyé de son ancien collège peut être parce que c'était une loubarde… La jeune fille fit une tête dépravée rien qu'à imaginer toute sortes d'horreurs…

Madoka entendit quelqu'un crier de joie, elle en conclue que la partie d'avions était terminé et que Masamune avait, une fois de plus gagné. Gingka était étendu de tout son long par terre et tirait une tronche pas possible, en mode mauvais joueur. Masamune monta sur ses grands chevaux et clamait à haute voix qu'il était « le numéro 1 », « le plus fort du monde » etc. Après quelques secondes, elle vit Masamune lancer un bel avion en papier vers la porte, remplit d'encre et de colle. C'était bien évidement à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit, l'avion se dirigeait tout droit dessus! Le prof avançait et... se reçut l'avion en pleine figure, avec l'encre qui avait coulée partout... Toute la classe était figée sur place, la théorie sur "Peut-on arrêter le temps?" de la mécanicienne pouvait être désormais validée. Parfois (très rarement hein) elle remerciait intérieurement cette classe pour l'avoir aidé à faire des expérimentations diverses... Masamune se cacha sous une table et leva le doigts en regardant , notre professeur d'Histoire.

**« Euh? C'est pas moi ! ****C'est Gingka !** **»**

**« ****Héé ! » **grogna ce dernier.

Étrangement, le professeur avait laissé passer cet incident et n'avait rien reproché à Masamune, ce qui fut assez étonnant… Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir et s'essuya de la même façon que Madoka le matin au petit déjeuner. Il redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, d'un air très sérieux et très aimable comme d'habitude (ironie), et s'avança vers l'avant de la classe suivit de près par une fille de mon âge qui semblait amusée de la situation dans laquelle était la classe et le professeur. Elle avait de longs cheveux lisses bleus avec des mèches violettes et des yeux avec un magnifique dégradé partant du vert foncé jusqu'au jaune en passant par le vert pomme. Elle était assez grande et avait une hum, imposante poitrine aussi pour son âge. Oh mon Dieu ! Faîtes que cette fille ne soit pas bordélique, qu'elle soit juste normale !

**« Comme vous le saviez, aujourd'hui nous accueillons** **une nouvelle élève parmi** **nous, ****qui devait d'ailleurs arriver depuis la rentrée..****. Présentez-vous, Mademoiselle » **commença le professeur.

**« Melody tout cours, Mademoiselle, c'est pour les saloperies de bourges »** répliqua la bleue.

**« Eh bien... Passons... » **déclara le professeur, gêné.

**« J'suis Melody Surelo, 15 ans. » **Conclue-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Suite à ça, un gros silence de mort régnait dans la classe. Tout le monde était sans doute choqué par la façon de parler de Melody. L'espoir naissant de Madoka pour avoir une camarade digne de ce nom s'écrasa tout seul dans son coin dans une partie infime du cerveau de la mécanicienne. Tout le monde se posait des questions. Comment une fille aussi jolie pouvait être aussi mal élevée ? Melody était debout, en train de mâcher son chewing-gum et elle avait balancé son sac par terre, elle était adossée contre le tableau et elle avait mis ses mains dans ses poches. Elle avait un grand sourire provocateur. Madoka ne la sentait pas celle-là…

**« C'est tout? »** se risqua l'adulte.

**« Bah ouais, j'vais pas m'la raconter non plus! »**

Un autre silence. Cette fois c'était plus pesant, toute la classe devait sûrement se demander d'où une fille comme ça pouvait venir, de la banlieue, peut être? Madoka voyait autour d'elle la plupart des mecs en train de baver. Les filles étaient plutôt en train de lui jeter des regards noir, d'ailleurs, si à la place de leurs yeux ce serait des mitraillettes, la nouvelle aurait été transformé en gruyère… Sur quelle histoire s'étaient-ils encore embarqué ? Et comme si cette ambiance ne suffisait pas, Ebila alias la Reine des Pétasses rajouta son grain de sel.

**« Oh c'est pas vrai? Encore un laideron qui se comporte comme un mec et qui sait pas s'habiller! Vous ne pourriez pas trouver des gens qui ont un peu plus la classe? » **lança d'un ton dédaigneux la rose.

**« Oh c'est pas vrai? Encore une pute de service qui se prend pour un tableau de Picasso et qui s'habille comme une chienne en chaleur! Tu pourrais pas retourner dans ta niche? Allez! Allez! » **riposta la bleue.

**« Quoi? Tu as osé m'insulter?! »**

**« Mais enfin, je ne t'insulte pas je te décris tout simplement. »**

Toute la classe explosa de rire après les injures qu'elles venaient de s'envoyer... Le prof essaya tant bien que mal de calmer les ardeurs des deux jeunes filles qui était limite en train de se taper dessus. Une fois leur "bataille" terminée Melody vint s'asseoir à côté de Madoka. Elle fit immédiatement présentation avec elle. Au début, elle lui semblait vraiment distante mais elle était finalement vraiment sympa ce qui soulagea la jeune fille.

Le reste du cours se passa sans incidents notables, pour une fois. Melody s'était endormie pendant le cours d'histoire. Madoka n'essaya même pas de la réveiller, après tout, elle était assez terrifiante et elle n'avait pas envie de savoir quelle serait sa réaction si elle était réveillée... Madoka pensait qu' elle pourrait la présenter aux autres de la bande, après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle n'en fasse pas partie alors que ce stupide Kyoya si. Elle se demandais d'ailleurs si celui là allait s'entendre avec la nouvelle… Plusieurs scénarios germaient dans la tête de la mécanicienne un où ils pourraient être amis, un autre où ils pourraient être en couple et un dernier où ils seraient toujours en train de se prendre la tête. La dernière option lui semblait la plus probable, le jour où Kyoya aura des amis ce serait la fin du monde alors une petite amie elle ne préférait même pas y penser !

_**Pause déjeuner, 12H20.**_

La sonnerie annonçait la fin des cours du matin. Les élèves étaient vraiment heureux de pouvoir enfin manger.

Madoka réveilla Melody qui avait dormi pendant les deux heures d'Histoire, ça ne semblait pas lui plaire les cours. Gingka avait prévenu Madoka de le rejoindre lui et les autres au self, elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Melody finit par lever la tête, toujours en train d'émerger.

**« Hein? Quoi? C'est déjà le matin? » **questionna-t elle.

**« Non, plutôt le midi » **lui sourit Madoka.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la cantine de l'Académie, le sourire aux lèvres. Elles discutèrent sur la route de tout et de rien. Elles étaient devenues vite amies. Madoka était soulagée de voir qu'enfin, une fille est arrivée, une fille avec qui elle allait bien s'entendre!


End file.
